


To Bloom Again

by wons



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, a bit spicy a biiiiiiit tiny bit poetic?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wons/pseuds/wons
Summary: As she walked the floor he wouldn’t be surprised if there was a flower path behind her. Moonlight probably wanted to follow her, thus it got rid of the clouds above and shined upon her, making her shine more than he thought humanly possible. If he’s like this when moonlight descends upon her, how will he handle the sunlight? She’d shine so much that’ll hurt his eyes to no end, and yet he never wants to stop looking at her.





	To Bloom Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago to be a part of my other work ’Tasteful Turn’. As I figured it might take another few years to get it on there, why not just post it. Enjoy, because I actually like it :)

It’s been days since he could truly relax. Relaxing like this would be a dream out of his reach, but here he is, without his work or responsibilities letting his body and mind drown in the steamy hot bath. He let his body relax; toes touching all the way to the other end of the tub and he allowed his neck to rest on the soft warm tub; letting his eyes wander up to the sky. He couldn’t have been more blessed to have a glass rooftop to bless him with natures light. The moon was clouded, but sometimes the clouds moved away allowing him to catch glimpses of moons everlasting beauty.

Content with an emotion he couldn’t describe, he turned his head to a soft sound moving toward him. He slowly moved his gaze down from her toes, up her body and finally to meet her gaze. As beautiful as the marble floor was, she still compensated for its lack of sophistication with her presence. As she walked the floor he wouldn’t be surprised if there was a flower path behind her. Moonlight probably wanted to follow her, thus it got rid of the clouds above and shined upon her, making her shine more than he thought humanly possible. If he’s like this when moonlight descends upon her, how will he handle the sunlight? She’d shine so much that’ll hurt his eyes to no end, and yet he never wants to stop looking at her. 

The closer she got the more he wondered if she was the goddess sent down to rule his heart. It wasn’t always that good seeing her so close as so many insecurities always decided to step up at his happiest times. Was he good enough? Did he deserve her? Was her kindness genuine? Her smile sincere? Did she… like him? … love him?

Before he could drown further into his depressing thoughts, she stood there above him cleansing all of his dark thoughts as she reached out her hand. He felt compelled by her eyes but managed to sit straight and take hold of her hand to guide her into the bath. She sat in front of him, her back visible to him. The bathtub was big enough for one person, so her knees were just above the bubbly water, because she couldn’t stretch them as comfortably. 

“Oh,” he heard her mutter softly, “cold.”

Gently placing his hands on her hips, he pressed her body closer his, so she could get more space to relax. Her knees slightly got under water and she relaxed her body on top of his. Resting her head on his neck she looked up at him. Her smile was contagious, and he felt a smile form on his lips as well. His hands moved by themselves to her belly, hugging her and feeling her closer than ever. 

It’s been days since he could truly relax. Relaxing like this would be a dream out of his reach, but here he is, without his work or responsibilities, letting his body and mind drown in the steamy hot bath together with **his** love.

He saw her eyes focus on his lips and as easy as that, they both drew near each other and kissed. He looked at her and she was looking back at him. Slowly their kiss deepened, and he felt her lips and tongue taking over their kisses. 

He didn’t know if it was the intensity of the kiss or just her presence that made him feel this sinful. Not in his deepest dreams did he think a desire like this could place in his heart. Now this desire was dominating his feelings and body.

He saw her chest slightly raising and falling over the surface of the water. She was also squirming against his front as his hands moved up and down her soft belly.

Due to the water between them the friction wasn’t great but soft feeling of bodies touching were enough to raise his temperature. 

His hands slowly moved up to her bare chest. Her breasts were visible for a short time when she took in deep breaths and he couldn’t resist to touch them. She gasped into the kiss and closed her eyes as he gently massaged her breast and slowly moved his fingers across her nipples. His touch seemed to overpower her, and he wondered if it was alright.

She squirmed under his touch and was breathing heavily. Ray was the same every time he felt her back stroke his length. Naturally one of his hands slid slowly through her stomach down between her legs. She opened her eyes to look up at him and he caught his breath. He could feel himself getting panicked wondering if he’d done something wrong. But her voice, so soft and sweet dripping with honey, reassured his thoughts. She began to say his name, “Ray…”.

Oh, he didn’t know he could feel any better than he was but the moment his name left her lips he was proven wrong. He wanted to hear his name again, but he didn’t hear anything.

Suddenly, he started hearing his name again.

“Ray. Ray?” The voice wasn’t as soft and sweet, but he recognised it was hers. “Ray?” He heard again along with some knocking. After some time, he opened his eyes and was wondering where he was. Getting back his senses he realised it was all a dream. Though, he was still shocked that he dreamt something so surreal, because otherwise whenever he closes his eyes old memories come back to haunt him.

Breaking his train of thoughts, the voice that called his name grew louder, “Ray? Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” He manages to get out despite being bit embarrassed, not to mention guilty, to have dreamt something like that and, that too, about his very precious princess.

“Oh, thank god” she sighed at first but then laughed, “I was about to break the door.”

He smiled naturally too. Waking up to her voice got to be the best thing since… forever. Getting out of bed he stood up but stopped in his tracks. He was about to open the door to greet her but now the idea seemed deleted from his files.

She spoke from behind the door, “I was wondering if you wanted to go out? I was thinking of buying of some groceries too.”

“Umm…” Ray started out, “I think I’ll pass. I have some…” He looked down and sighed shyly, “I’m sorry, but I got something to take care of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woho, so how was it?


End file.
